User talk:Pendragon993
Welcome to Huntik! [[image:Welcome.png|right]] '''Welcome to Huntik, Pendragon993, and thank you for your edit to the ''[[:Phoenix]]'' page!''' There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. '''Questions?''' You can ask on the [[Blog:Recent_posts|Blogs]] or on associated with our article. '''Need more help?''' The [[Project:Community Portal|Community Portal]] and [[Huntik_Wiki:Help|Huntik Help]] pages have outlines of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: [[User talk:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]] | [[User talk:Quilafa|Quilafa]] | [[User talk:Nitram86|Nitram 86]] :: 22:28 May 30, 2012 Duplicate images Hey, just trying to make sure I get contact with you as soon as possible on this. I'm loving the better art, but can you upload the images over the original files instead of uploading a second file (i.e. File:Albion's amulet.jpg, with File:2 Albion's amulet.jpg being the duplicate). Just leave a quick message on yout ralk page here to let me know you got this message and the block should be removed within the minute or so. : 22:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, all should be sorted now. : 23:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Amulet Cards Sure,I think I'd be able to rig something up fairly quickly. You know a bit more about the TCG than I do, what are the main types of information that would be applicable for the infobox? The most I can think of off the top of my head are… Card name, rarity, set ID, type (i.e. Legendary Amulet), associated Titan, and possibly the Titan's type. : 01:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I've worked on getting something together. Take a look at the [[Template:Infobox_amulet_card|Infobox for amulet cards]] and see what you think. :: 01:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was just leaving a message to ask you what website you go to to download the pics of all the amulets? Thanks, DJMJ3725695 Re: Jericho's type I think becouse Jericho doesn't look like something egyptian, instead it looks more like an south american... Also note its amulet, Yellow and blue, the meso titans collours. -- 10:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) New TCG Namespace Hey, the TCG namespace has now been added by Wikia staff. Any new TCG pages may be created under the format of TCG:PAGENAME now. Since you're one of the more active editors of the TCG pages, I'm also wondering, using [[TCG:LGS-006|Dante Vale, LGS-006]] as an example, how will page names work best from your end? I'm coming from a linking-to-related-pages perspective, so what the BASEPAGENAME template would show is one of the things I'm looking at (for example, what it shows for your talk page is ''' ''', without the namespace in front). Here are a couple formats I can think of off the top of my head: TCG:Dante Vale, Bold Explorer: Lok's Mentor (1) TCG:Dante Vale/Bold Explorer: Lok's Mentor (2) TCG:Dante Vale, Bold Explorer/Lok's Mentor (3) TCG:Dante Vale/LGS-006 (4) #This would be the simpler alternative, although any template-based linking wouldn't be as easy. #The basepagename would be Dante Vale then, but the card's name wouldn't be formatted quite so properly. #Except for Bold Explorer and Sand Snake cards, this would also make the basepagename simply be Dante Vale. In this example, the basepagename would be Dante Vale, Bold Explorer instead #This format might be easier when it comes to linking. It would be specific as to which card and still has the basepagename of Dante Vale for linking. (I'd be able to adjust the [[Template:Infobox hero cards|hero card Infobox]] a bit for display purposes). Whichever's easier, I can also create redirect pages for other formats that might be used in linking. I'll also be able to do redirecting myself with my janitor account, [[User:Lhikan 007|Lhikan 007]], so I've got that aspect covered ; ) : 16:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) are amulets real? hey, i was wondering... do you think that amulets can be real? i have just opened my eyes to the new world of huntik and saw the tv show, if they are real do you know where i can get one with a real titan? [[User:Gargoule|Gargoule]] ([[User talk:Gargoule|talk]]) 23:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Gargoule Policy Update